My hero academia: Next heros
by storyteller316
Summary: The children of Deku and his friends now take the stage at UA, but will they be able to stop the League of Vilnians when they attack not once, but twice. And will a surprise turn around help in the end?
1. Chapter 1: Entrance exam

"You make sure to be careful out there, Jr.," said Ochako as her son, Izuku Jr. put his shoes on at the entrance.

"I'll be fine, mom," said Izuku Jr. as he stood up. He looked just like his father except for the fact that his hair was brown with green tips. He then took off for the UA Entrance Exam. Later, he was at the test sight stretching before everyone went in.

"I see that the three of us got put in the same group," said Ringo Todoroki, son of Shouto and Momo. He looked like his father, except for his hair which was half red and black.

"You had better not let us down in there, Izu," said Bakuhatsu Bakugou, daughter of Katsuki and Mina. She had normal tan skin like her father, but the pink hair and horns of her mother. She also had the same eyes as her mother, but the narrowness that her fathers have.

"I just hope there are enough robots for everyone," said Izuku Jr. as he looked at the large wall. The test then started, all the examines rushing to get in.

"Pacing yourself is also important," said Izuku Jr. as he took his time. Once inside, he pointed his right hand at a robot with his fingers shaped like a gun.

"Bang!" said Izuku Jr. as a stream of green electricity shot from his fingertip. The electricity did not stop at just the one robot, it bounced from it to three more, causing all four to explode.

"I knew Deku's son was strong, but not this strong," said Midnight as she and the other teachers watched.

"His Quirk is Energy Manipulation, and he's not even sure how far his power can go," said All Might who was the new Principal after Nezu's arrest for helping the League of Villains.

"Wait, where is he going?" asked Midnight as she noticed Izuku Jr. leaving a large group of robots dead.

"So, you were able to hear her through all of that chaos," thought Deku with an impressed expression as Izuku Jr. reached a building where a woman was yelling out a fifth-floor window.

"Hang on, I'm on my way up!" said Izuku Jr. before running up the side of the building and crashing through a closed window.

"Are you alright, mam?" asked Izuku Jr.

"Yes, but where am I?" asked the woman with a nervous expression.

"You're on one of UA's test sights," said Izuku Jr. before a siren started to go off, announcing the zero-pointer appearing.

"We have to get you out of here, it's not safe," said Izuku Jr. before picking the woman up princess style. He then vanished into a stream of green electricity before appearing before the gate.

"Go right outside, someone should be there," said Izuku Jr. before returning to the fight with more robots.

"You're more powerful than your father told me," said the woman before transforming into a tall man wearing an oni mask.

"What did you think of him, Oni?" asked Deku as the door opened.

"I believe your son was able to see right through my Quirk and knew who I was," said Oni. Whose Quirk was Grid, which allowed him to control anything set up in a specific grid that he could only see, this included what others could interpret from it.

"Your Grid is made of light waves, he probably saw the energy of the light and figured you out right away," said Deku.


	2. Chapter 2: Physical tests

A few weeks after the entrance test, Izuku Jr. had been admitted into UA High and was at his desk in Class 1-A.

"Looks like we all made it in," said Ringo as he, Bakuhatsu, and three others stood around Izu's desk.

"I can't believe we missed you killing one of the zero pointers without even touching the thing," said Shōgeki Kaminari, son of Denki and Jiro. He resembled his father in every way and had now sign of his mother in him.

"Sounded like it was a sight to see," said Kaerutori Tokoyami, son of Fumikage and Tsuyu. He resembled his dad with a bird head, but some of his feathers were green and his tongue hung out his mouth like his mother.

"Take your seats," said Eraser Head as he walked in.

"You look happy to be here, but now it's time for you real test to begin," said Eraser Head with a wicked grin. A little later, everyone was outside doing physical tests to decide if they would stay in the school or not.

"2.53 seconds," said a robot as Tetsu Monoma, daughter of Neito and Itsuka crossed in front of it.

"I knew copying a speed quirk would come in handy," said Tetsu.

"I think 3% should be good enough," said Izu who was the last one. Izu then took off in a flash of green light.

"0.0014 seconds," said the robot after Izu's crossed the line.

"His speed's under a hundredth of a second," said a stunned classmate as everyone stared at him. Next up was the grip strength test, which Izu scored 402.36 kilograms on, and the final test was the ball through.

"Can't believe you scored 710.11 meters," said Kaerutori to Shōgeki.

"Izu will just blow my score out of the water," said Shōgeki as Izu readied to through the ball. When he finally through it, the ball made it 2821.2 meters.

"Seriously?!" asked everyone else as they just looked at him with both disbelief and terror.

"Midoriya, just how much of your full power have you been using today?" asked Eraser Head.

"I've been using only 3%," said Izu.

"What's the highest you can go without hurting yourself?" asked Eraser Head.

"I only feel comfortable using 10% of my energy with everyone standing so close and this being a test," said Izu.

"Then use that much energy this time around," said Eraser Head as he handed over another ball.

"This might be dangerous," said Tetsu as the energy around Izu's right arm turned from green to red.

"Whoa!" said everyone as the ball took off with a loud explosion.

"He broke the sound barrier," said Ringo with a stunned expression.

"This kid is terrifying," thought Eraser Head as he noticed the distance to be infinite meaning the ball had reached space.


	3. Chapter 3: A meeting

A few weeks after their kids had started school, Deku and the others had gathered at their headquarters in Musutafu.

"Why did you call us all here, Deku?" asked Bakugou as they all sat around a large table with large TV screens surrounding them.

"With the Sports Festival about to start, we need to talk about who will be guarding UA," said Deku.

"I'm willing to help out," said Todoroki.

"I can be there and even have some members of my agency come along with me," said Asui.

"Along with the two of us that sounds good," said Ochako as she motioned to Deku and herself.

"Switching topic for a second, can we talk about why my agency hasn't received any applicants in years?" asked Mineta.

"Maybe it's because you sexually harass any women that apply then turn down all the male applicants," said Jirou.

"We're surprised you haven't been arrested yet," said Hagakure.

"Back to the reason we are here, do you think the League of Villains will attack the sports festival?" asked Iida.

"It's the most published day for UA, not to mention how many people will attend," said Ochako as pictures of the League members appeared behind her on a screen.

"Tomura Shigaraki, Himiko Toga, and Shuichi Iguchi are the only members we have been able to apprehend since forming the United Hero Agency," said Tokoyami.

"After Shigaraki's take down, Dabi took over as the group's leader," said Kirishima.

"They have also been growing not only in strength, but with new members, including our daughter," said Iida as he sat next to Hatsume who had her hand on his shoulder.

"To think that a child of Class A's former Class Rep would become a villain," said Neito before Kendo smacked him with a large hand.

"Don't worry, we'll find out why she turned and get her back one day," said Deku.


	4. Chapter 4: First round

A few weeks after the meeting between Deku and the others, the UA Sports Festival was about to begin.

"Without further ado, let the first round of the Sports Festival begin!" said Midnight as she stood on stage. Everyone then took off for the tunnel that led out of the stadium.

"Rules never stated that you have to go through the tunnel," said Izu as he ran up the wall of the stadium before jumping out of it.

"You're not the only one who can go that route," said Ringo as he followed on a cloud. His Quirk was called Weather Creation, and like the name suggests, she can create any kind of weather including her own personal weather. Once they had reached the first section, everyone was surprised to see the giant robots.

"So, they're using the same type of robots that we went up against," said Deku as he and Iida watched a screen outside the stadium. Izu quickly destroyed one of them by causing an electric burn out in the circuits.

"I wanted to see how power your boy turned out, but this is beyond what I thought he would be like," said All Might as he walked up to the two of them.

"Do you think One for All might have affected him like we thought?" asked Deku.

"Could be," said All Might. Deku then noticed his son was the first one at the minefield and was crossing it without trouble.

"This course is way too easy," said Izu as he just jumped around the field.

"Time to show him up," said Shōgeki as small jacks came out of each of his fingers.

"Don't!" said Kaerutori as he came running up and noticed what he was trying to do. However, it was already too late, Shōgeki's jacks had already stabbed into the ground, but the electricity that he released was sent back instead of spreading out.

"You should have figured he would use that electric fence of his, any underground attack will be stopped by it," said Kaerutori as he watched Izu leave the field.

"Hey guys, here's a parting gift for you," said Izu before snapping his fingers. This caused the electric fence to change its charge, making the mines explode.

"As clever as your boy is, he just made a giant target out of himself," said Iida as they watched Izu cross the finish line.

"I just hope you're wrong about him, All Might," said Deku before walking away.


	5. Chapter 5: Second round

After a short break, everyone had gathered into groups for the Cavalry Battle that was about to start.

"I'm glad that you guys were willing to help me," said Izu as he stood with Kaerutori, Bakuhatsu, and Tetsu.

"Honestly, the three of us just don't want to go up against you," said Tetsu.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to face me either," said Izu. A few minutes later, everyone was out on the field fighting.

"If we keep our distance then we win," said Tetsu who was the left horse.

"That's easier said than done," said Izu as he noticed three teams targeting them from all sides as their back was against a wall.

"This will be awesome," said a guy who was the rider for one of the teams as he held both his hands out to the side.

"Your Quirk might be disgusting, Suraimu, but it's coming in handy," said the lead horse as a green slime poured out of the rider's arms.

"I knew it would," said Suraimu. His Quirk was Mucus, which secretes the substance from any pore on his body and could even take whatever shape he wished.

"Did he really just create Snot Goblins?" asked Bakuhatsu with a disgusted expression at the sight of the two-foot-tall creatures.

"Don't worry, they won't get near us," said Izu as a spark of electricity ran through his eyes.

"What the?!" asked a guy with a spider head as the three teams started floating into the air.

"What's this, team Izu has defeated three teams in one go," said Present Mike from the announcer's box.

"Since when could he manipulate gravity?!" asked a surprised Todoroki as he, Deku and some others watched the match from the break room.

"Since he turned ten, he read about gravitational energy and realized he should be able to control it since it's another form of energy," said Deku.

"That's impressive," said a voice that shocked everyone.

"Toya?!" said Todoroki as everyone stood up and noticed Dabi standing at the door.

"I told you not to call me that," said Dabi before igniting the room.


	6. Chapter 6: Evil's attack

As Dabi attacked the break room where Deku and the pros were, a giant shadow enveloped the stadium.

"What is this?" asked Shōgeki as everyone stopped what they had been doing after noticing the shadow.

"This is an attack," said a woman in an exoskeleton like Iida's, but with a black and red color scheme and extra boosters on the legs. She and several other villains had appeared from a warp in the arena.

"Akarui," said Izu with a hateful expression.

"It's been a while, Izu; oh, and you shouldn't expect the teachers to be of help, we already took care of them," said Akarui. Up in the announcer's box, Present Mic and Eraser Head had been knocked out and tied up.

"You forgot about us pros in the stands, villains," said a man as he went to jump into the arena. However, he was instead sent flying backwards by a forcefield.

"I wouldn't try that again, as long as the stadium is enveloped by shadows, the new Quirk I gave Kurogiri will stay in effect," said Akarui.

"Wait, you gave him a second Quirk, how could you have done that?" asked Tetsu.

"The Professor came up with a machine that could use All For One's Quirk, allowing anyone to give another a second Quirk as long as they have a blood sample of the other Quirk's user," said Akarui.

"And you upgraded it in some way, didn't you?" asked Izu.

"I just came up with a way to stop the one it's used on from going catatonic on us, and now it's time to get rid of you," said Akarui as she pointed her right arm at Izu which had small rockets on the wrist hidden under armor. Her Quirk was Upgrade, allowing her to boost the efficiency of any device whs comes in contact with.

"Wait a minute, Upgrade, I want to fight them," said a man wearing an old suit of metal as he jumped through a hole in the barrier that quickly closed behind him.

"Fine, but give me a good show, Knight," said Akarui as she put her arm down.

"You have my word," said Knight as he pulled a sword out of a portal. His Quirk was Item Box, which allowed him to hold marked items in his own pocket dimension.

"Then let me be your first opponent," said Izu as he stepped forward.

"Fine by me, but you will die by my blade," said Knight before the two charged at each other. As they crossed paths, blood splattered on the ground.

"How?" asked Knight as he fell to the ground, blood pouring from his side.

"Sorry, but I have been hiding that one for a while," said Izu as he held his left hand up with all his fingers extended out straight. It was engulfed in the blue-green electricity that extended from the tips of Izu's finders by a foot.

"When did you learn to make blades out of electric energy?!" asked Ringo with a stunned expression.

"How do you think I walk up walls?" asked Izu with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7: Plus Ultra

"Even if you figured out a new use of your Quirk, I have a new one that's even better!" said Akarui as Izu was swallowed by darkness.

"Say hi to my Dark Dimension Quirk, as long as you're in there, no energy can reach you," said Akarui.

"I thought you were supposed to be smart," said Izu as a small light started to burn through the darkness.

"That's not possible!" said Akarui as the darkness was destroyed by a sudden burst of light.

"You forgot that a fit person produces 3 watts/kg of energy when they move; however, I produce 1000 watts/kg, and I weigh 50.8 kg," said Izu.

"Which means you produce over 50,000 watts of energy just by moving a single finger," said Akarui with an enraged expression.

"By the way, here's another trick I learned," said Izu as his entire body was enveloped by the electrical energy.

"Wait, are you really using 70%?!" asked Akarui as she backed away from him.

"My body can handle it for a few minutes now, I just don't like to use it because I don't know if it'll go out of control," said Izu.

"You're crazy, but not even you can stop my third Quirk, Black Hole!" said Akarui as she pointed to the sky, creating an actual black hole above them.

"You took Thirteen's Quirk and upgraded it?!" asked a surprised Izu.

"That's right, and just try and stop it!" said Akarui as everyone was trying to hold onto something in order not to be sucked into the black hole.

"There is something I can do," said Izu as he held both of his hands out towards the black hole, causing a black energy to leak from it and to him.

"You're absorbing the gravitational energy of my Quirk?!" asked Akarui with a stunned yet angered expression.

"That's right," said Izu. However, as he absorbed the energy, cracks started to form in his skin.

"You can't absorb all of the energy that thing has, you are already on the verge of death," said Akarui.

"Plus Ultra means you have to go beyond your limits, even if it means your death!" said Izu as his absorption rate increased.

"You have to stop, Izu!" said Bakuhatsu as she noticed that the cracks were now all over his body and growing wider by the second.

"Tell my mom and dad that I'm sorry," said Izu before he exploded.

"Just how much energy did he have?!" thought Akarui as the force of the explosion sent her flying into a wall. The force even broke through the barrier and shadow over the stadium.

"What the heck was that?" asked Kurogiri as the shadow turned into him as he fell into the arena from the sky. Outside the stadium, everyone had subdued Dabi and some other villains.

"Izu," said Deku as he noticed the explosion coming from the stadium.


	8. Chapter 8: New power

After the explosion, everyone was terrified to see Izu gone and a burn mark on the floor where he had been standing.

"That fool, what was the point in absorbing all that energy if it was just going to kill him?" asked Akarui with an evil laugh.

"He was able to give us a chance to defeat you," said Bakuhatsu with anger in her eyes along with tears.

"Like any of you are a match against me," said Akarui.

"Actually, I think Ringo has the best chance against you," said Izu's voice from thin air.

"You're still alive?!" asked Akarui as Izu reformed from small sparks of green energy that came from all around the arena.

"It's thanks to you, all the energy I absorbed pushed me to 90%, which in turn unlocked more ways to use my Quirk," said Izu.

"I don't care what you can do now, I'm still going to beat you," said Akarui.

"We'll see," said Izu as red veins of energy started to run all over his body like those of his father when he was learning to control All For One. However, to everyone's surprise, two large metal blades came out of his forearms.

"Since when did you have two Quirks?!" asked a surprised Akarui.

"Actually, I have three Quirks now," said Izu before he closed the gap between the two in a second.

"Just how fast did he get?!" thought Akarui as she jumped back after realizing that Izu had touched her chest plate.

"If you could get that close then you should have used the blades on your arms," said Akarui.

"You might want to take a closer look at your chest plate," said Izu. When she looked down at where he had touched, Akarui was terrified to see that a piece of her chest plate was rotting away.

"What did you do?!" asked Akarui as she quickly removed the chest plate.

"My third Quirk is Rot, anything I touch when I activate it will start to rot away until nothing is left of it," said Izu as he held his right hand up.

"I won't forget this," said Akarui as a warp opened behind her.

"Neither will we," said Izu before collapsing, his body returning to normal in the process.


	9. Chapter 9: Explanations

Two weeks after what happened during the Sports Festival, Izu was still in the hospital recovering.

"Can't believe I've been here for two weeks, I feel fine," said Izu as he sat in a bed of a private room.

"The doctors said you used all of the electrolytes in your body by turning into electricity like you did," said Deku.

"As bad as that is, I still can't get over the fact that I gained two new Quirks after the explosion," said Izu.

"I think I know where they came from," said All Might as he stood by the window to the room.

"You mean One for All did this to him?" asked Ochako.

"I do, and the reason I think this is because the Quirks he gained belonged to past wielders of One for All," said All Might.

"Obviously the rotting Quirk came from Nana Shimura," said Izu.

"That's right, and luckily her son was born before she obtained One for All," said All Might.

"I don't even want to think of what Shigaraki would have been like with One for All twisting his powers," said Deku.

"Your son's lucky too, out of all nine wielders of One for All, only three had Quirks before it was passed onto them," said All Might.

"Meaning Black Whip is the Quirk waiting for me at 100%," said Izu.

"To be honest, I'm surprised you were able to use those two new Quirks so fast, it took your father years to master them," said All Might.

"It's because they only activate when I use 80-90% of my energy, and I believe the explosion caused my body to handle the strain too," said Izu.

"Just make sure you're careful, we don't know what could happen if you reach 100%," said Deku. Meanwhile, at a secret location outside the city.

"Damn it!" said Akarui as she through a chair across the room.

"How is it possible that two new Quirks just suddenly appeared for Izu, it makes no sense!" said Akarui.

"One for All most likely passed down the same Quirks that his father gained," said the Doctor.

"By the way, can we talk about how scared those pigs must have been when your clone died on them, it probably wasn't all that fun," said Twice as he laughed before suddenly being series.

"Shut it, Twice," said Dobi as he sat in the corner of the room.

"We might not have killed any of the children, but we did get several blood samples from the teachers and pros that were there," said Compress as he motioned to several vials of blood.

"Those Quirks won't help us unless I upgrade this even further," said Akarui as she walked up to a large machine. The second she placed her hands on it, the machine started to change.


	10. Chapter 10: Camp

A few weeks after the visit from his parents and All Might, Izu had made it back in time to go to the training camp.

"Can't believe I missed the internships," said Izu as they rode on the bus.

"At least you made it back in time to take the finals and join us for the training camp," said Kaerutori. Later, the bus had stopped at the edge of a forest.

"Alright, to start camp off, you have three hours to cross this forest and reach the camp before sunset," said Eraser Head as a roar echoed from the forest.

"Of course, you'll also be fighting along the way," said Pixie-Bob as she and Mandalay came out from behind a tree.

"Dad said you two should be here," said Izu.

"Wait, your Deku and Uravity's son, right?" asked Mandalay.

"That's me," said Izu.

"Well then, I can't wait to see what you can do here," said Pixie-Bob as she licked her lips.

"How are we going to find our way through all of this?" asked a male student who had the head of a monkey with blue fur.

"Shōgeki, do you remember that time we got lost while camping on Mt. Fuji?" asked Izu.

"Yeah, I do," said Shōgeki as several tiny jacks came out of his fingers, wrapping around Izu's wrists in the process.

"Here we go," said Izu before snapping his fingers. This allowed him to map out their location using the echo created by the snap.

"We'll take the lead, the rest of you watch out for any of Pixie-Bob's creations," said Izu as they entered the forest.

"Leave it to us," said a girl covered in tattoos.

"To think he was able to use echolocation like that, that kid has more tricks than we were told," said Mandalay. An hour later and everyone had reached the camp.

"You should be proud, it took you all a lot less time than any other group in the history of UA to reach here," said Eraser Head.

"It's thanks to these two," said Kaerutori as everyone patted Izu and Shōgeki on the backs.

"But starting tomorrow you will be facing hell every waking minute," said another man standing with Mandalay.

"Hey, you're Mandalay's nephew, Water Hose," said Izu.

"That's right, and I'll be helping to train all of you," said Water Hose.

"However, one of you have to first redo their physical fitness tests since he got a power boost during the Sports Festival," said Eraser Head.

"I figured you would say that," said Izu.


	11. Chapter 11: Training

The next day.

"This really hurts," said Shōgeki as he used his jacks to hammer away at a rock.

"Yeah, but I'm not letting Izu get ahead of me," said Kaerutori as he fought with Tetsu.

"All we did back at the Sports Festival was sit back and watch," said Ringo as he compressed a thunderstorm between his hands.

"But next time we'll be ready," said Bakuhatsu as she tossed ball after ball of explosive acid at the mountain. Meanwhile, on the other side of the camp.

"I still don't see why I have to be separated from the others," said Izu.

"Your power output increased to the point that 3% of your energy is equivalent to what 5% used to be," said Eraser Head.

"Pulse, you can't drain energy out here, which will force you to rely on only the power you have now," said Water Hose.

"Which is why I'm training to use the energy I expel as my charge," said Izu as his hands were engulfed in a green light.

"The only problem is that my energy output is on a frequency that I can't absorb," said Izu.

"That's why you're training, so you can find a way to control it," said Water Hose.

"Wait, I can't absorb it once in the air, but I should be able to stop that from happening," said Izu as he focused on one arm.

"What are you doing?" asked Eraser Head.

"If I can make the energy around my arm run like a chainsaw, I should be able to create connect energy that I can absorb," said Izu as the energy started to run around his hand like the blade of a chainsaw.

"Deku told me that his intelligence was higher than even his, but just how far can it still grow?" thought Eraser Head as he watched the energy move faster. Meanwhile, at the League of Villains' base.

"Whatever you did to that machine really improved it, Upgrade," said Dabi as the two stood in a room with all their gear.

"In a few days you will get to try out those new Quirks I gave you, because we're going to ruin summer camp," said Upgrade as she through a knife at a picture of Izu.


	12. Chapter 12: Last stand

A few days into the camp and everyone was starting to show signs of improvement with their Quirks.

"Oh yeah!" said Shōgeki as his jacks broke through a large rock that was twice his size.

"I can't believe how much our Quirks have evolved in the last few days," said Kaerutori who had the head of a cheetah and alligator scales covering his arms.

"I heard that Izu is improving at a faster rate than you thought he would," said Deku as he stood with Eraser Head. He had arrived the day before.

"His Quirk and mental strength are crazy, it doesn't even look like he has a drawback with any of the Quirks he has," said Eraser Head.

"I've been looking for one since he got his Quirk, and it's been worrying me this whole time," said Deku. Suddenly, Izu fell out of the sky before them with a loud thud.

"That hurt," said Izu while he stood up.

"I thought I told you to practice the Rot Quirk," said Eraser Head with an angry expression.

"I was, but I lost control and manipulated the gravity around me, sending me flying," said Izu. He then noticed that his right arm was broken.

"Guess my pain receivers are slow now," said Izu before turning the arm into electricity, which fixed itself after words.

"How long have you not been able to feel pain?" asked Deku.

"It only kicks in when I use 70% or more, the rest of the time I'm able to feel it," said Izu as he checked for any other injuries.

"I hope you'll still fill the pain I'm going to dishout," said Upgrade as she and dozens of others walked out of a warp that opened in the middle of the camp.

"How did you?!" asked Deku as he and Eraser Head prepared to fight.

"I wouldn't if i were you," said Upgrade as she snapped her fingers. Bombs then appeared on the necks of all the heros.

"You make a move, and those go off," said Upgrade.

"How were you able to activate that Quirk?" asked Eraser Head who was using his Quirk.

"You're not the only one with a Quirk like that anymore," said Mr. Compress as his hands glowed with a black energy.

"Why are you doing this, Akarui, you were our friend!" said Izu.

"Because I'm sick of this world, people put their lives on the line to be heroes, but the truth is that they are nothing more than scum!" said Upgrade.

"That's not true, heroes are people who save others," said Izu.

"They only save people because they get paid to do so, and then no one gives a dam when those heroes hurt someone," said Upgrade.

"No one has forgotten your uncle, and heros like Endeavour are banned, even selective marriages are banned now,' said Ringo.

"The Hero Killer would never have been created if heros like Endeavour had never been allowed to live, and those types of marriages are still happening, they just aren't talked about" said Upgrade.

"Do you think this is how your family wants you to change things?!" asked Izu.

"You just don't get it," said Upgrade before she vanished as Izu chased behind her.

"Now then, let's get rid of some wannabe heroes," said Dabi as he and the other villains looked at the students.


	13. Chapter 13: A turn around

After running from the camp, Upgrade and Izu had finally stopped deep within the forest.

"You ran us three miles into the woods, a little much don't you think?" asked Izu as he propped himself up against a tree.

"I wanted to make sure no one got in the way," said Upgrade as she removed her helmet.

"Five years undercover had to be tough," said Izu as he held his hand out.

"Sure was, I thought Dabi might kill me a few times when I sent reports to Deku," said Akarui as she shook his hand.

"By the way, I didn't mean to increase the League's strength by that much," said Akarui.

"You had a cover to protect," said Izu.

"I was able to build this it time," said Akarui as she pulled a small metal box out of a case on her back.

"It'll take their extra powers away, but there is a problem, I did not have the time to put a strong enough battery into it," said Akarui.

"Good thing you have a walking battery with you," said Izu. Back at the camp, everyone was fighting the villains.

"We're not as weak as you thought, are we?" asked Ringo as several small thunder clouds gathered over some villains. Suddenly lightning shot from them, frying the bad guys.

"I'm surprised by how strong we have gotten," said Kaerutori who had cheetah legs and octopus tentacles for arms.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves," said Kurogiri as he turned into chains that bound all of the kids.

"Now, where did Upgrade go off to?" asked Dabi as he looked around.

"I'm right here," said Akarui as she ran in with Izu who was charging the cube. Suddenly, an electric field surrounded the entire camp.

"What is this?!" asked Dabi who was actually showing anger on his face for once.

"The end of my five years of trying to take you all down," said Akarui.


	14. Chapter 14: The end

"I always thought something was up with you," said Dabi as he stared at Akarui with an intent to kill her.

"What is this light?" asked Mr. Compress as he looked at the electric field.

"This device creates this field in order to take back all the extra powers I gave you," said Akarui as a black energy was absorbed from her and the League members.

"But I love these Quirks!" said Twice.

"This field also stops the use of all Quirks with in it, you also won't be able to move while it's up," said Akarui. She then noticed that the field was slowly shrinking.

"What's wrong, Izu?!" asked Akarui as she noticed that he was struggling.

"I'm not able to absorb more energy since the field's up, and the box just keeps draining," said Izu.

"Sounds like you made a mistake," said Dabi with a grin.

"No, she did not," said Izu before jumping to 90%.

"Izu, you have to stop, anymore and you'll die!" said Akarui.

"If I die, then at least the rest of you will stand a better chance of defeating them," said Izu as his energy started to move all across his body.

"Just how long do you think you can keep this up?" asked Dabi.

"Long enough," said Izu. The last bit of energy then left the League members before the device shut off.

"You did it," said a stunned Akarui.

"Yeah, but how am I still alive?" asked Izu.

"All Might told me that the final Quirk was is one called Stabilize, it's power will keep you in check no matter how much energy you use," said Deku as he and the other pros detained the villains. Without the Quirk that Akarui had used, the bombs had disappeared.

"Cool," said Izu. Akarui then walked over to Ringo.

"Sorry about earlier, I didn't mean anything I said," said Akarui.

"It's alright, I was informed that you were undercover from the beginning," said Ringo before kissing her.

"You had better not try a stunt like that gain, Izu!" said Bakuhatsu as she approached him with an expression of anger.

"No promises," said Izu before kissing her on the cheek which surprised her, but she returned none the less.

"Kacchan won't be happy about this," thought Deku with a worried expression.


	15. Epilogue

After defeating the League of Villains, Izu and the others continued their studies. Akarui was enrolled into class 1-A and was given a medal for her bravery. And so, the story of the next generation of heroes continues.

The end.


End file.
